More than one way to win
by ni-you-wo-de-xin
Summary: Naruto find out that there's more than one way to win when he has to fight Iruka.WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHI'm working on the sequel fic, More than one way to die, right now, so keep watch!


**Okay, so, I'm going to explain this thing before I start it.**

**Naruto is now Chunin.**

**Konoha is short on shinobi that can take on higher ranked missions, so Godaime Hokage decides that all chunin under the age of 30 are going to take the Jonin exams, whether they like it or not.**

**I'm not really sure how Jonin exams go, or if there even are Jonin exams, but in my fic, it's just a series of one on one battles, and the last five people that remain become Jonin.**

**Sasuke still hasn't come back yet.**

**Naruto is 15, and Umino Iruka is 29.**

Naruto fought a wave of déjà vu as he looked up at the screen that was to announce the next match in the suspenseful Jonin exams. They were in the same arena as they had been during the Chunin exams.

Naruto looked down over the railing to the "stage" as Hyuuga Neji walked off after having beaten Kiba.

The screen beeped, announcing that it had randomly selected the next set of opponents.

_I hope it's my turn, and I better get someone good!_ Thought Naruto.

He had changed a lot since Sasuke left to Orochimaru. He wasn't loud and obnoxious anymore, and he no longer chased after Sakura like he did before. He was quiet and serious, and though he made his opinion known, it was done in a serious fashion, and only when appropriate. No more sudden outbursts.

He had also let his hair grow out, and it wasn't as blonde anymore. He had dyed it black. He no longer wore orange, but instead a black T-shirt with the fishnet under it and black pants.

He no longer looked or acted like Naruto.

Now he was only Naruto in name. In spirit, he was someone completely different.

When asked what happened to him, he would simply say that the old Naruto died a while back.

Now, he devoted his days to training and missions. Godaime saw this and so she didn't make him take on any teaching duties.

He had made incredible progress, and was stronger than almost any other Chunin.

Yet none of his training had prepared him for what he saw then.

On the screen, in yellow letters, it clearly read Umino Iruka vs. Uzumaki Naruto.

Yet he didn't falter, and he showed no emotion as he walked down the steps slowly and casually to the "battle ground".

From the other side of the arena, the man that used to be his sensei came. He had been one of those who hadn't wanted to participate in the exams, but whose job was at stake, so they participated anyway. Godaime knew how to make people do what she wanted.

He had not changed much. He still wore his brown hair in a ponytail, and he still had that familiar scar across the bridge of his nose, but his brown eyes looked sad now. Hey no longer shone with the joy and optimism that they always had.

In a way, Sasuke's leaving affected a lot more people than just Naruto.



Naruto's Mind

_He's my sensei. No. He _was_ my sensei._

_He's like a father to me though. He was the only one who acknowledged me._

_But I have to become Jonin. Then I can go on A and S ranked missions, and hopefully get more information about Orochimaru._

_This is no longer about Sasuke. This is about defeating the bastard who ruined our village. Since that day during the Chunin exams when he first wreaked havoc on Konoha and killed Sandaime, the village hasn't been the same._

_That is in fact the reason for this exam. So many shinobi were killed when Orochimaru attacked that now there are not enough ninja to support the amount of missions we receive._

_What do I do?_

_I guess I have no choice._

Iruka's Mind

_Naruto._

_Poor Naruto._

_I know that deep down inside this is killing you._

_Go ahead though._

_I understand. You need to become Jonin more than I do._

_You deserve it more too._

_I don't even want it._

_If I could, I would just stand here and forfeit, but I can't do that._

_You need to feel like you earned this, and so I guess I have no other choice._



At the exact same time, the two shinobi charged at each other. Naruto wielding Rasengan, Iruka a kunai and years of experience.

As the blue orb came towards his head, Iruka jumped high in the air, releasing the kunai towards Naruto, who easily sidestepped it and unleashed his own wave of shuriken at the brown haired academy teacher.

None of them hit, but Naruto was expecting this, and using the Fourth's speed jutsu, he ran behind Iruka and attacked with a kunai.

The older man ducked, but the weapon still sliced his shoulder. Thick crimson liquid oozed out of the wound.

Iruka winced in pain. Naruto was much stronger than he had thought. He would loose this match no matter what, so he might as well try his hardest. As long as he inflicted one at least one wound on Naruto. Not even a major one, just one cut.

When the next kunai came, Iruka was ready. He ducked, the jumped high in the air, and performed a hand seal that gave the illusion of snow.

He ran through the thick white powder and ran at Naruto, hand clenched in front of him in a fist.

Naruto had dispelled the genjutsu, and still had time to stop the oncoming attacker.

Soon, Iruka was being charged by five kunai wielding Naruto.

The brown haired Chunin suffered a small cut on the leg, and a scrape on his other arm. He did however manage to make three of the Kage Bunshin disappear.

Ten minutes later, Umino Iruka was very close to fainting from exhaustion and blood loss. He had numerous small scrapes that were all almost all bleeding, and this was much more difficult than what he was used to as a teacher of small children.

And still Naruto had not even a scratch on him.

_You have truly gotten much stronger Naruto. _Thought Iruka. _I only wish you would have matured emotionally too. Pushing aside your emotions like this isn't the right thing to do. Admit your pain and embrace your hurt. It's all for the better._

_I must make it now, and then I can loose this match in peace._

Iruka once again charged at the boy, but then jumped over him. Then he turned, and as Naruto turned around to stop him, he jumped again so he was in front of him. He threw two kunai.

Naruto turned, and this time the brown haired Chunin ran around him and threw three Shuriken. Naruto stopped them all with a single kunai.

Iruka then pulled out a single senbon needle. Ever since the battle with Haku, Naruto had hated senbon. Refused to master them, even if it would make him stronger. They reminded him too much of Sasuke.

Iruka hated doing this, mentally torturing Naruto like this. He didn't want to win this way.

The senbon had the desired effect however. Naruto stopped dead n his tracks. And even though it was only for a second or two, it was all Iruka needed. He slashed with a kunai, and a single red drop of blood showed itself on the back of Naruto's hand.

The hand with the scar that he got on his mission to bring the bridge builder Tazuna back to the country of the waves. The very mission where they encountered Haku. It was all too much for Naruto to take.

He threw his fist out at Iruka, catching the man straight across the jaw. The older man staggered backwards and fell to the ground, unconscious.

As he climbed the stairs to watch the next match, Naruto couldn't help but feel irked by the smile on Iruka's face, even as he was being taken away on the white stretcher by the medic-nin.

He woke just long enough to say something, and even though no sound came out of his mouth, Naruto knew what he said.

_I win Naruto._

Epilogue:

Naruto became Jonin. Iruka stayed Chunin, and the next time Naruto saw Sasuke, he killed him in a fit of rage.

Two months later, he committed suicide.

**I know it wasn't exactly a happy story. The idea popped into my head a few days ago, and I wanted to write it, but I didn't know how it would end.**

**I also apologize if the fight scene wasn't very well described, but it's the first time I write a fight scene like that.**


End file.
